


Freezing

by villaintohero



Series: Borderlands Drabbles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snow, also jack has a body, but sometimes it's quite fun, dorks being dorks, i don't know what to tag, just some fluff, pissing off jack is not always a good idea, rhys being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: Rhys having fun in the snow and being an idiot while Jack has to suffer through that - Not that he actually minds, though.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble for a tumblr ask, around the sentence:  
> "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
> 
> So, enjoy!

„What are you doing out here? “

 

A simple question to ask and not entirely stupid, considering that they had found themselves driving through one of the coldest places in whole damn Pandora. As Jack first heard of Pandora, he did expect a planet with nothing but hot and dusty wasteland and not snowy mountains, a desert, a place where’s lava basically freaking everywhere and an almost beautiful mountainside with rivers. It was a shithole still, but mainly because of the people that were scattered around this place.

It was still early in the morning. Or… whatever the people on Pandora called it. It was still pretty dark and since day and night lasted around 92 hours, it was kind of hard to tell, really. And in the middle of his vision, blurred out a bit by the dark with only the snow shining through, there stood Rhys, now turning around to face Jack.

 

“Did I wake you up?”  
  


“No, cupcake and that didn’t answer my question. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

 

Even though it didn’t sound all too much like it, Jack was worried. In the end, Rhys would just probably freeze out here or would get sick. And that, he didn’t want. Still, he just walked over to Rhys, who went back to staring up in the sky. For a moment, Jack gave him a confused side-glance, before, he himself, looked up into the black nothingness. But found nothing that was of interest up there. Literally nothing.

 

“Well, if that isn’t fucking fantastic, pumpkin. But you know, I kind of don’t wanna freeze down to a popsicle, so how about we just jump in and under some covers –“

 

Just before he could finish his sentence though, he could feel something cold, something freezing hitting his cheek, spreading, even though he was wearing the mask. “What the hell?!”, Jack just grunted out, now turning around just to see Rhys standing there, grinning at him a few feet away from him, while Jacks hand found its way up to his wet and cold cheek, now glaring over to Rhys.

 

“Sorry, were you saying something?”

 

The former Hyperion CEO wasn’t all too fond of people mocking him, and usually he would have done something, if Rhys wouldn’t have continued talking.

 

“It’s been so damn long since I’ve actually seen some snow. Real snow, that is. And it’s freaking awesome! I was sleeping throughout our drive here and I didn’t even notice that we were in some snowy landscape! I mean, yeah, Helios had all that fancy weather-simulation and so on… but this? I didn’t even know I was missing it.”

 

And with that, Jack was quiet and just kept looking at his younger lover. Usually he would have mocked the other, but somehow, what Rhys had said, just brought a smile to his lips.

 

“Welcome to the real world, kiddo. Pandora is still a shitplace… you know, with all those bandit asshats, skags and fucking psychos everywhere. But yeah, I guess the snow is okay. If it wouldn’t freeze off my balls though, I would like it more. Told ya’ this place has some potential.”

 

A grin spread on Jacks lips as he ended his little speech, but as he looked back to Rhys, the younger one was already bowing down to form a small ball of snow in his hands.

 

_“I swear to fucking **me** , Rhysie, don’t you dare throw that snowba-, **goddammit!** ”_

 

And there it was. Another hit right into his face, at which he just heard Rhys laughing quietly. The former CEO got the snow that was left in his face off, looked over to Rhys with an unreadable expression, almost like a predator, looking at its prey. And Rhys felt a cold sensation running over his back at that look.

 

“Okay. That’s it.”

 

Was all that Jack said, before he just plunged forward and tackled the other down into the snow. It was cold as hell and they both would probably be sick by tomorrow, but that was one of Jacks least concerns as he was bending over the other, holding him in place and kissing him tenderly. And just with that, the cold and the feeling of being frozen right in place vanished, as a warm feeling spread in his chest, growing hotter and hotter, just like their kisses and touches in the cold, cold snow.


End file.
